Save me
by MarvelSuperHeroes
Summary: "Are you a fool?"Loki asked, Thor had the other side of his third brother. "Maybe...But It's worth it." He answered,losing his breath per second. "don't leave." Thor whispered. "DON'T LEAVE!" They both screamed. As they pulled him away. And a last few words made them think again. They were "Save me"(Disclaimer-I don't Thor. Also start to Thor 2. Warning! Spoilers!)
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- I do not own Thor 2 or Thor. Or Loki...

Thor watched his youngest brother talk to Heimdall. He loved hearing stories, especially about Midgard. Váli was his name (pronounce Vally) , god of revenge. (I did my research and Odin does actually have a son name Váli and he was the god of revenge.) He saw Heimdall laugh. He need to keep him away from the war. Thor walked into the main hall. "Son, Sif needs help. Go." Odin order. Thor nodded and went to Heimdall. Odin favoured Thor, he never noticed his other sons. Thor went to the Bifrost. "Heimdall, take me where Sif and the three warriors are." Heimdall nodded. "You are not coming." Thor said to Váli. "I did not planned anyway." He spoke. Soon Thor went, and Váli looked at Heimdall. Váli snapped his fingers, as fire appeared and then he snapped them away. Heimdall acted the father Váli always wanted. "Powers like that cannot be hidden forever. Child." Váli looked at him. "How can I not? I am the ignored one, I, the forgotten prince can hide his powers and feelings away." Váli is very powerful, he did not need any weapons. But he did use weapons but all he needed was to think.

His Powers take energy, not much but it take energy. He can heal People. He never really healed someone who is dying, but he knew it took a lot of energy. He can control fire. Just the opposite to his older brother Loki, he has Heat vision. He cane heat anything when he wanted to just by thinking. Váli can posses any body, not like Loki who can turn into them, no no, Váli can posses them, do want he wants and leave their body and they will never know What happened. And he can see the past with one touch. And this is just being powered by his mind. Everything happens there. Heimdall helps him. Well tries to anyway. He is trying to move object by his mind. You might not see him as powerful. But he Is. He fights better than Loki, but not as good as Sif. He was getting better soon better than Sif. Which is a first. When he trained, no one is awake. Sometimes Heimdall. But Usually he trains near the fountain, and after an hour and a half when sun rises he goes and wash himself.

Váli looked like a 16 year old in Midgard age, he had blonde almost white short hair. Well short in Asgard not in Midgard. He had blue eyes, electric blue eyes. His eyes changed, not in colour but meaning. If he was glaring, his eyes were striking blue. Its like you could see Thor's lightning in his eyes. If he was happy it was light blue and you could see his eyes. If he was sad, in witch case most of the time, it would be stormy blue. You couldn't see anything. Just the past. Váli was only loved by his two brothers. Even if Loki wasn't his real brother,Loki only cared in two people his mother and his Brother Váli.

"Your brother, is coming back." Heimdall told Váli. As soon as he heard those words. He stopped his powers. Soon Thor came back, Thor was waiting for a question. Always after a fight. "How gory was it?" Thor chuckled. "I'll tell you later." Thor scuffled his hair. As Váli gave him a playful glare. "Now off you go. I think Heimdall had enough of you." As Thor pushed his out the door. "And I might be leaving." Váli left. He wondered around the Castle. He came to the cell and pass the guards. Even they guards don't even notice him. Hell! They don't even know if he is a threat! Váli came to Loki's cell. Where Loki wasn't expecting him. "Váli?" Loki asked. Váli nodded. "Loki... Why?" He never understood Loki that much, but he didn't need to really. It what he cares if what really means. Loki sighed. And told the story to Váli was angry, but soon Loki noticed. "I know your pain, little brother." Váli wanted to burst out. But he knew Loki _did_ know his pain. He sighed.

Váli left Loki before someone thinks he was doing something. They did describe him as hell Prince. Váli came to the door to the Bifrost, the door slammed open. Revelling Thor and a beautiful women, Jane Frost. Váli was almost hit. Thor grabbed his wrist."You know every place here, shes ill." Váli knew what he meant. "Follow. Big brother, who like beautiful maiden?" Váli asked. Thor growled. "Jane meet my little brother. Váli. Váli meet my...girlfriend." Váli was shocked. But didn't show emotion. He was good. "What are you god of?" She asked. "Curious. I like her. I'm God of revenge. Don't worry. I don't have powers." He lied. Lucky he was at the door. "Go. I will be in my chambers, if needed of course." Thor nodded. Thor puts his hands on his face. "Thank you little brother."

He walked down the empty corridor... Putting his hand over the wall and dragging along behind,the end of the empty corridor was his father. His father heard the news that Thor had brought a mortal to Midguard. Váli did not have to look up to sense his father's present, no... Váli could sense his pure anger. Everyone could. Váli decided not to get apart to this and turn the other direction and headed the long way to his Chambers. Váli walked passes Sif. The Goddest of battle. She talks of battle ever since he could remember. He looked at her, she had pity him. Everyone thinks hes weak... But they are wrong. Every single one of them. Váli walked away to the way of his chambers, as he walked pass the dinning room, where Volstagg and Fandral talked and drank. They stopped and looked at him then turning away getting back into their talk.

When Váli walked out, they started to talk about him." I don't think he is the real Odin son." Fandral told Volstagg. "I agree, Thor talks of Rights! Loki talk for royalty! The child does not talk of anything! Battles, women, royalty, nothing!" Volstagg exclaimed as Fandral nodded in agreement. Váli was listening, he sighed and entered his chambers. He laid in his bed and threw a small ball. He hated when people say he is a child. He listen to many conversation about him. As they rang through his head. He sat up and clutched his head. Thor entered his room. "Little brother? Are you alright?" Thor sat on his bed. Váli nodded. "How is she? The mortal maiden?" Váli wanted to change the topic and it worked. "Thor... You promised me that you will tell me your fight." Thor smiled and told him. "Next time can I come with? " Thor looked at him. "Hopefully there won't be a next time." Váli forced a smile as his brother did.

Thor is always easier to fool. Everyone knew. Well most people. But Thor was not convince with his brother's smile. He knew it was fake. He hated when people talk about him. How he does not talk about battle or royalty. Váli was different... He wanted to explore. He wanted to fight and Váli never cared for his father's throne. Even if he did looked at it with complete wonder. Váli stays in his room just drawing or reading. Mostly help Heimdall guard Asgard. Or even just watch the sky. The boy was always full of wonder. His brothers tease him... He was God of Revenge! They call him God of Wonder. Váli is an 20 year old boy with that 6 year old boy inside of him. He looked up to his brothers -even if one did bad stuff and the other didn't- Loki,who was five years older always cared and loved Váli. Thor, who is Nine years older that Váli and four years older than Loki, Looks at Váli with pure amuse.

He is the baby of the brothers. Váli hated hated everything that he hears, do they not know that he had ears? Are they blind or something? Váli looks at Thor and smiles. And waves him off. Thor leaves Váli to give him room. Váli was planning. Planning for what? Well he was planning that he was more than the baby of the brothers, he was more than a weak souls, he was more than everyone expected him to be. And there was only one way... To help get that thing out of Jane Frost.

Ok...I hope you like it! I am not going to include all the scene in the movie. Please follow of favourite. Also I do not know how old they are so I guess! Don't hate please! I would like some feedback but you don't have to!


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Thor or anything. Just my character and the text.

* * *

Váli POV

Morning arose and I sat up in my bed. I rubbed my eyes and looked outside, it was still dark. I get up and put my boots on and went. I went shirtless and just wore black pants. I brought my spear out and saw Heimdall. I smiled. And started to do some training. I curved,swinging the spear behind. I kicked up then punched the air. I soon swung the spear each side of me and I then did next swiped the floor with one foot and did Jumped to my feet. I attempted to flip kick. I did a backwards flip and kick with one foot, but I could not land. I fell on to my knees.

I left it there and went to my chambers. When I got there i took a bathe. When i came out I wore a black jeans, with a blue long sleeve shirt and i had a jacket that was sliver. It was complete at the back but in the front it crossed each other making an X shape. The jacket was short sleeved against my Blue longed one. Did you notice something? I am the colour of blue, Loki with Green and Thor with Red. We have our own colours. I do not like wearing drapes. Like Loki. I prefer a shirt, tight jeans, black boots and a jacket over. And sometimes with a cape. I walked into the kitchen, were i took a bread roll, and apple and some kind of drink and brought it up to the library.

(Using Harrypotter here!) You see I have intelligent, Loki have Slyness and Thor have Braveness. I would say we were those Midguardians say. Those houses. Ravenclaw, Slytherin and Gryffindor. But we have some in each of us. I mean by Loki loves to read. Unlike me I read nearly everything in the library. Thor doesn't use much brain. I don't have much slyness, and I am god of revenge! Ugh, anyway... I appeared in the library, it was made for me and Loki since we both like reading -I LIKE READING- The library was big. I took a bite i the apple and looked for a book. It came 12pm. Six hours in this place. "Six hours in here? Don't you get bored of this?" I look up and see my mother. I shook my head. "No, mother. I enjoy it somehow." I told her turning back to my book. "Romeo and Juliet?" She asked. "A tragic romance." I told her not looking up. "Loki is asking for you." I nodded and brought the book with me. As soon as I got there he was reading as well.

"What you're reading?" I asked. He shrugged. And closed his book. "You requested me?" He nodded and looked at me straight in the eye. "I need you to get me out this renched thing." I sighed. "Sorry, I love you but... Father's order must be listened." I told him. He punched the glass. "What? I thought you didn't care what Odin thought!" I looked at him with sad eyes. " Does it matter? I mean! You taking over what Thor loves. Rage is part of you and its taking my brother away." I snapped. He was taken back." Vá-" I shook my head. "Don't" And I left the room.

I went to the courtyard and watched as everyone was doing something. On the otherside I see Jane and Thor together. Thor was showing her how the nine realms worked. Behind me above I see the Bifrost. Criminals... I went back to watch everyone. I sighed and soon an alarm went off. "Loki!" I heard Thor. I was surprise. Did he really want to come out that much? I watch as Thor go off. I see Mother taking Jane. Jane sees me and makes me come over. "Why aren't you fighting?" She asked as we three walked to the throne room. "I am too weak and I am young to fight." I answered. Father and Mother was talking. Soon she dragged me with Jane. She took a knife from a guard. "Listen what I say." She whispered.

"Son, take Jane to your chamber. I will make a duplicate of you." She pushed us away and We both looked behind and saw the duplicate Jane and mother enter her chambers. I grabbed her wrist and pulled her along." Are you telling me that your mother and father doesn't know your name." I was tell Jane how much my parents care about me... Note the sarcasm. I nodded. As I slowly open the door, trying not to make a noise, and pushed her in first. "Wow!" She commented on the room. It was grand... and in blue. We heard crashes and bangs on my door. "Come." I brought her to another door. I open the door to see a smaller version of the library. "Wow." She breath.

It was quite. But me and Jane became close friends. She became like a sister. She looks at me with wonder. The way I don't speak that much of Shakespeare. "So you have Earth books. Here as well?" I nodded. "Very old ones. We do not have the very mor-modern books." She smiled. Behind her was a balcony and I saw Thor pushing someone out. I got up and watched. Jane came up next to me. Thor saw us and had sadness in his eyes. I knew what happen. "Mother was killed." Jane froze then pulled me into a hug. She knew that I did care for them even if they did not care for me. I cried into her chest. Few minutes Thor came in. He hugged us both. It wasn't the 'Thor hug' it was a soft hug. We all just stood there in quiet.

* * *

At night we had a ceremony Of the death of the queen. I stood next to Jane. As Mother was set on fire. Soon more arrows was shot in the sky setting more things on fire. Then Mother went down the waterfall. Father let a tear out. We all stood quiet. Everyone was there. I looked over to Lady Sif. She had her fist in A ball. Jealously... Was she jealous of Jane? Never mind... It was suppose to be about my Mother. My father exhaled sharply. As he left the balcony. Leaving us in silent.

* * *

Thor bid me goodnight silently and entered his room. Jane followed and smiled. Not a full smile it was a small fragile smile. I smiled back as well. And walked away. I kept my head down blocking everyone out, as soon as i reached the door of my room. Someone shouted my name. I looked up and see a guard. I looked at him expectingly. "The King. Requested you." I nodded. See, not even your father. I sighed and made my way to my father's chambers. Which was a long way. As soon as I arrived. I knocked on the door. "Come in." I closed my eyes and sighed. I opened my eyes and pushed the doors open. "Ah! My son. Come!" I hesitated but soon came. "Your mother gave me something to give to you." I looked surprise. For two reason:

1. Why would she give me something?

2. She remembers me as her son!

I looked at my father. As he gave me something wrapped up. I tore it off and saw a dagger. The handle was in crystals. And the blade was with what ever Thor hammer was made out of. "The dagger choses who ever. It might chose you." I grabbed it and something was trace into my hand. It was a sun and inside there was a star and around the star it said : может огонь Духа в своем сердце*. "It is loyal to you only." Father told me. I nodded and left the room with no questions. I went to my chamber. I knew this tracing of this drawing had power. But what was it? Fire power? I decided to sleep it off. But I just can't help to wonder.

* * *

Loki POV

Mother was dead. I hope it wasn't as painful. I would thought it would be... Wait Váli. Was he fighting? He can't fight! He's too young and weak. Was Váli helping? Was he Hiding. Oh please say he was hiding. I just can't stop thinking. Every cell was smash opened except mine. I watched everyone in the cell fight and die. I sighed and sat on my bed. Please Váli don't be hurt...

* * *

Thor POV

I lied awake on my bed as Jane shifted. I need a plan. I need revenge! I want revenge to kill Malekith. He killed my mother and he will get revenge. And he wants my girlfriend because that power in her. I want to get my hands around around his neck. I need Volstagg and Fandral help. And Lady Sif. Oh dear. And maybe Loki... It's revenge it suits him. But I need an expert. I need the god of revenge. I need Váli.

* * *

HELLO! *I put that star there because it is Russian. It means 'May the Spirit's fire be in his heart.' It might not make sense but it will later. Also... I did more research on Váli. I don't know if he is Loki's son or Odin. Since Odin had many wives and had many children. So whatever. I am still using Váli.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Thor or anything. Just my character and the text.

* * *

3rd person

Váli did not get any sleep. Well he only had one hour Of sleep. Thor dreamt his plan. Loki had worry in his sleep. All three brothers did not get good sleep. When sun shined. Thor got Fandral and Volstagg and Sif. After his talk with Heimdall. Loki Was a wreak after the news of his mother. He duplicated himself so no one saw the truth. Váli was on his way to the kitchen as usual. Thor and his three best friends went to hunt for Váli. "Váli!" Thor surprised Váli. He jumped almost hitting his head on the door. "What!?" He asked whispering/shouting. "What are you doing?" Fandral asked. Motioning his arm to the kitchen door. "Nothing..." He gulped hoping they won't find out he was stealing. _Wow Loki has rubbed off me _Váli thought. "We need to talk." Thor said

Váli noticing the other guards. "Not here." As they followed him into the library. "Why here?" Lady Sif asked. " No one enters here expect me and Loki." They nodded as they sat down to the nearest table. "We got a plan." Thor asked. Váli knew what the plan was, he put his feet on the table leaning back on the chair."Aether?" Thor nodded. Váli sighed and took his feet off the table and stared at Thor, who was in front of him, "Okay...But I do not want be apart of the punishment. Since this is treason." Thor bit his lips and looked at his best friend, who gave him a nodded. "Okay. We will do it in two hours I will get Loki. Lady Sif we will meet at the doors of the bifrost. Volstagg will be guarding the Harrow. (The spacecraft.) Váli You'll be inside it guarding the Harrow. Fandral I need you to Steal One of our ships. You'll have to catch me, Jane, Loki and Váli. Ok?" They all nodded.

* * *

Váli was still in a mood with Loki. Váli wore a blue long sleeved shirt. With Sliver armour that was went up to the shoulder blades. He wore tight black pants and boots. With a Blue cape draping behind him. "Ugh!" He whined as he took off the cape. "Stupid thing!" He muttered as He tried to grab the knife, but he moved back. Váli was confused. He reached it again. But it scooted back. Váli mentally groan. "Come on!" He muttered. There was a knock on the door. Váli's attention snapped over to the door. He open the door a bit and saw them waiting. "Okay. Go without me. I'll be there in a minute." They nodded and walked away. Váli shut the door. As he put out his hand out and the knife zoomed to his smirked. "Brilliant." He put it away and headed to the throne room without any hassle. He walked passed Volstagg and entered the harrow. "Wow." he muttered.

Meanwhile, Thor and Loki was walking down the hall, after Thor getting Loki. Thor was currently in Sif formed."Very well, perhaphs you like one of your new companions given you like them so much." Loki formed Thor back to himself. As Loki became Captain America. "Oh this is so much better,Whoo! Costume's a bit... So tight With confidence. I can feel the righteousness surging." Loki faced Thor, as Thor was turning his head cautiously. Loki started to walk backward as Captain America. "Eh Wanna have a rousing discussion about the truth, honour, patriotism, god bless americ-" Loki was pushed back and Thor's hand was on top of his mouth. Loki turned back to himself.

Loki got his mouth freed. "What?!" As He saw what Thor gazed at. Guards... "Can I at least have something? A knife." Loki suggested. "Sure" Thor lied, while Loki smiled. Thor locked his hands with a handcuffs. Loki lifts his hand up an smiled. "You lied to me. I'm impressed." Thor smirked. As they went to meet Lady Sif and Jane. Jane came to Loki amd slapped him. "That was for New York." Loki smirked And looked at Thor. "I like her." As soon they were going to the harrow. Sif stopped Loki. "If you ever bretary him, I will kill you." Loki had two people who wants to kill him. Possible Three with Váli.

They went to Volstagg. As They left Sif fight the guards. They heard the footsteps of them running. Thor and Jane was greeted by Váli. And again Loki was stopped by Volstagg. "Betray him.." Loki finished the sentece. ."You'll kill me? Evidently,there will a be line." Loki stepped in the Harrow. And see a Glaring Váli. But he stood behind Thor. Ignoring Váli. "Push the buttons gently!" Loki told Thor. "I am! I pushed ever button." As Thor smacked on and it powered it up. Thor lifted it put breaking every column. Except one. "I think you Missed a Column." Loki commented. "Shut up." Thor hissed. As they flew passed the city, scaring many people on the way.

"Look, Why don't you let me take over? I'm the best pilot in Asgard!" Loki exclaimed. "Yes, but out of the both of us, which of us can ACTUALLY fly?" Thor snapped back at him. As they knocked down a building. Loki looked at him. "Not a word." Váli watched them fight at he turn around and saw Asgard Men chasing them. "Now they're following us." Loki started commentary. As they started to get hit By Asgard Bullets. "Now they're firing at us." Thor got annoyed and answered. "Thank you Loki, you commentary is not all distracting." Soon they got to the tunnel, where Thor and Vali's Grandfather's statue stood. And now falling because Thor hit it. "Well done you just decapitated you grandfather." Váli laughed as Thor send him a glare.

_Thump_.

Jane fell,closing her eyes. "Oh dear, is she dead?" Loki asked. Reciving a punch by Váli. "Jane? Jane?" Thor asked "mh, just tired." She replied. As she fell into a slumber. That's when Loki started complaining about they could be easily dectected. As then Thor kicked him out. "I be fine." Thor nodded at his youngest brother. As he jumped off. Váli landed perfectly on two feet at Loki was still on his stomach. Then Thor came Setting Jane down on the seat. Fandral was steering then soon went to destroyed other ships. "Okay Loki, show us your secret passage." Thor told him. Váli went behind Jane so he had to grip on tight the ship. Soon they had met up with a tight place. "If it was easy, everyone would do it." Loki stated.

Thor looked at him madly. "Are you mad?" Váli mentally answered a yes. "Possibly" was the only thing that came out of his mouth. And soon they got to Svartglfheim. The dark world. "Ta da." Loki smiled. Váli faced away from his brothers. And sighed as his brought his knees to his chin. His chin rested on top of it. Váli wanted to tell them he had powers but he had no idea how to. He started to get cold. A least it isn't Jotunheim. Váli thought. Rubbing his hands tother fire lit up. He wasn't bothered. Really but Thor was. Thor pulled him over Jane and tried to put out the fire, Loki tried to freze it -which didn't work-, "it's fine!" He exclaimed. Laughing as he put it out. As they -Thor and Loki.- was in Awe. "How long?" Loki asked, Váli hung his head in shame. "Awhile..." He mumbled. "What?" Thor asked. "Since I was Four!" Váli Screamed at him."Sorry. I'm not used to people knowing." He muttered. "It's okay..." "Can you show us what can you do?" He nodded and showed all his ablity. They smiled. "Okay... I've got a plan..." They started to discuss the plan.

* * *

Jane woke up suddenly. Muttering something. They landed as they walked up to the hill and over it they saw Malekith And some other people. "Can I have a knife now?" Loki handcuff was undone and Thor gave him a Knife. Well actually Váli was controling Thor. Soon a knife was hit in Thor. It didn't hurt Thor. No. It hurt Váli. It was a curse. Váli bled out. He grabbed his side. And Loki kicked him down the hill. Váli tried to get Thor's hammer ingoring Loki's nasty comments. But Loki cut it off. Váli lucky doesn't have to lose his hand. "I am Loki of Jotunheim. I bring you a gift!" Pushing Jane to the floor. Malekith gave his sidekick a look. And he nodded. "He is an ememy, he was in the cell." They spoke in a different lanuage.

Malekith took out the Aether out of Jane. "Now Loki!" Thor exclaimed as Váli returned Thor's hand and got out of him so he could catch his hammer. Loki Shielded Jane as Váli protected himself. Thor started to fight the half man. Half alien. Malekith saw Váli. Váli, God of Revenge. Loki was pushed out of the black Thor again headed for the thing. The thing threw a rock at Thor. As Váli stopped it and hitting the thing with his rock. Loki saw Thor struggled along with Váli. Malekith stood and watch Váli in amaze. Loki was stabbed. "See you in hell, you monster." Loki actually saved his brother. Váli ran to him.

"I can heal him." Thor nodded. Soon light came from his hands. And the wound transferred itself to Váli. Váli fell backwards and was in pain. He felt hands on his arms. Melakith wanted him. Loki and Thor looked what happened, and they saw Váli. "Are you a fool?"Loki asked, Thor had the other side of his brother. "Maybe...But It's worth it." Váli answered,losing his breath per second. "don't leave." Thor whispered. "DON'T LEAVE!" They both screamed. As they pulled him away. And a last few words made them think again. They were "Save me"

* * *

(Rated T for Torture? Maybe later. Don't wanna read. Skip it. If not don't finish this chapter.)

Melakith threw Váli into a cell. Váli pretty sure he heard a crack. He couldn't use his powers since his energy was draining to keep Loki alive. And now he's dying. _Well at least Father won't be upset. _He thought. Melakith knew His brothers won't give up easily. And Malekith was going to die. "Bring him to home." Melakith order. His servant grabbed a weak Váli and teleported to home. The dark elf homes. They put him into hell. I mean cell. Malekith had a younger brother to rule hell while he were gone. Váli did not need to know his name. Váli just cared that he is going to get tortured and beaten up. Váli wanted to be dead before all the torture.

The younger brother stood in front of Váli. He was looking at his wounds. He laughed. Váli was ending. And his brothers will have no time. Váli's head hung low down. He became pale. Paler than Loki. The younger brother signal them to begin the torture. They grabbed Him and this time more roughly and tighter. Váli looked up remembered what his father told him about torture. He even read it!

_**Torture was the most worst thing you could get from eight of nine realms. In Midgard Death was but torture was define worst. They would sew their lips together or sometimes the eyes. They would burn your worst wound. Then the whip. They whip you for at least 10 minutes. Then you can walk since they will drag you and kick you and stab you there. Also there was no food for how long? Until you die. Then there is the beating. Which they do for an hour or more if they have the energy. **_

Vali was not going to enjoy his stay. Váli prayed that he would be saved. Váli was being burnt. He screamed in agony Every time. He had a breath for next. He had hope he wouldn't get the sew. Luckily he didn't but he got poisoned. His breathing went faster. His veins shrieked. He was soon threw back into hell. CELL! I MEAN CELL. He saw blood everywhere. He thought it was finished until it was the beating up. Usually it was one person but it was three. He was getting kick, punched and stomped on everywhere. He lost his control of breathing. And then her could feel a bone out place. He could feel the blood running down. And it felt that one did open his stomach up. He was going to die. No doubt by that.

In Asgard he cold survive a few weeks. In Midgard few hours or more..Confused? Váli prayed it was hopefully a long time before his death, but he had to put up with the torture. Váli did not want to die. But he was ready. Thor and Loki had just enough time. Enough time to rescue their brother. Who was fairly slipping away quickly. Váli closed his eyes drifting off to a slumber. With a nightmare waiting for him.

* * *

HELLO! So i am going to write the final fight next chapter. Unless you want more beaten up Váli. Just tell me. I can do both. Anyway. How did you like this chapter? Is it good or bad? Please review! You don't have to but I would like it!


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own Thor or anything. Just my character and the text.**

* * *

3rd person

Thor,Jane and Loki entered a cave,which Jane had service and was talking to this random Guy. Thor and Loki gave each other looks and then been followed by a shrug. Jane picked up keys. Remembering it was for that red car. She smiled and grabbed Thor's hand. "Okay Bye." Jane Put away her phone and held a hand out to Loki. Loki looked at her. "Look. I know how it feels to lose someone close, but if we stop this we can save him." Jane said, Loki nodded and grabbed her hand. All of the sudden they where in England. London. "Okay, we are going back to the apartment." Thor and Loki shared uneasy looks about Jane's Driving. "Well aren't you coming?" They both nodded and climber in.

* * *

Vali woke up with a groan. His body could be on fire. You're probably wondering why can't he just stop the pain. Since he is a fire bender. Well remember that his powers is draining. He couldn't even get up. He pushed upwards and stood up slowly. He decided a walk around hell-Cell would do him much. He did laps and laps, he was getting tired every time, "Good you're awake. Boss want you." Vali blinked slowly and nodded. As the beast grabbed his burnt arm. Vali shut his eyes,pushing away the tears coming up.

_Left,Straight, Right, Straight, Right,Right, Down the stairs and Left. _

Vali had to memorise that. It could be the way out. He was pushed down on the ground, not like his knees was already hurting him. Váli looked up at a alien. A pale one to be exact. Váli heard the sound of disapproval. "I am Malekith younger brother! And I will be showing you to your nightmare!" He laughed as he grabbed him from the back. And purposely bumping him into walls. "Sir! I come with your order." The Man waved his hands to dismiss him. Malekith little brother glared at Váli and let go off him.

Váli's knees buckled and he collapsed on the hard, cold floor. Hitting his head as well, His head started to throb and blood dripped down, passing his right eye. Váli did not try to get up. Since he knew there was no point since he was going to drop again. He exhaled a lot. As The chair spun around to see a figure...

* * *

"Thor! Please say you didn't bring Loki!" Erik exclaimed and silently praying. "I am right behind him, you know Dr Selvik." Erik exhaled deeply. But nodded. "Look. Please hear me out... I did not know what was happening. Thantos was controling me. You see I am sly and evil. But not like that. I would not hurt my brother. I only care to become Thor's equal." Loki looked helpless. But Thor nodded. "My brother speaks the truth, his eyes are never light blue, they are always green." Thor concluded. "This is going to be one hell of a story to the Avengers." Loki muttered. "What?" Loki looked up. "Erm nothing!"

One hour later

They were going to Greenwhich. Thor and Loki was there to stop Malekith. While Darcy and the weird fellow named Ian was putting some devices that the two God had no idea what they were as Erik and Jane controlled it When Darcy finished placing them in place. "Are you almost done?" Jane asked. "No!" Darcy sounded rush. Well a big harrow was destroying the place . "Now!" Darcy said smiling at her work, then Ian grabbing her hand around the corner.

* * *

The figure snarled at Váli. Váli had no time to see the face. The figure walked up towards him. And kicked him in the face. Making Váli turn onto his back and breathing hard. His eye sight was blurry. "You are just like your brother." Váli was confused. He knew his brother. It could only be one. "Thanos" Váli growled. You heard a laugh, not for humour more likely for his cleverness. "You know... Usually Your brother would take a longer time to figure it out." Váli snarled at him and stood up. Thantos was amazed with the strength that Váli had Whenhe found out it was him. Thanos clapped him on. "Amazing. Extraordinary! You aren't adopted." Thanos chuckled at his own joke. Váli was not amused.

Later Thanos was thrown back with fire. Thanos landed on his thrown. "So that's what it does." Váli muttered. "No! The fire spirit." Thanos remembered everything. Váli turned unusual. Váli's eyes turned red like fire, his smile changed to good to evil. His hair was blown, looking eviler. And was more tanned. "Váli?" Thanos was wondering. "Nope, I am Hati. Remember? The wolf chasing the sun? The god you killed." Hati (pronounced:Hate) Thanos coughed. "Of course I do! But why him?" Thanos hates it when someone takes his things. "Well... Váli, he is the god of revenge and survival of the fittest." Stating the obvious.

Thanos Growled."Give me back him." Pushing his hand through Váli possessed body. It faded. "You can't hide forever." Thanos was going mad. "What the? How did I end up here?" Váli's voice came back, since Hati voice was more gruff, Váli wheezed and fell. "How long?" Thanos asked as he stepped on his hand earning a cry from Váli. "Ever since I got my powers! I was four. Hati has been my ego." Thanos rolled his eyes. "Bring him to the torture"

* * *

Jane looks up and see the big massive harrow. Thor was passed out. Loki ran oven to the couple. "Thor!" Loki screamed. Thor was abruptly awoken. Jane smiled and kissed Thor passionately. Behind in the distance Ian and Darcy was making the hell out. Thor and Loki remembered. "Jane!" Jane understood." Go. You're brother needs you more than me." Thor nodded understandingly.

"Father!" Thor's loud booming voice. Loki did not complained. It was an appropriate time. Sif and Heimdall was talking. "Th-" "Not now!" The two brothers shouted. As They both looked shocked, they followed them both. As Did Fandral and Volstagg. "What is going on?" They all said in unision. Thor went straight to his father. "Father..." Thor started. But Odin saw only Loki and No Váli."WHERE IS YOUR YOUNGER BROTHER?!" His loud voice made everyone flinched.

"You see... Father... Váli was healing me because I saved Thor from getting killed. Váli was taken from our grasp. " Loki said. He was God of lies, Odin looks at Heimdall. "Its the truth sir. I have not seen Váli since then." Odin sighed. Loki fell onto his knees. "Brother!" Odin and Thor rushed to his side. "Thanos has him." Odin growled. "Not my son." Odin dismissed the others as he kept his two sons. "But father. How can you trust me? After all I have done." Loki asked. "Your eyes." Loki blinked but nodded.

* * *

"You want the Avengers in Asgard?" Loki asked. Odin had no more idea. His guards were not strong enough to hold against Thanos and his army. "My dear friends will come?" Thor smiled. Loki groaned. "But father! They will not trust me or forgive me!" Odin gave him a stern look. "Then you must gain their trust." Loki grunted but nodded. "Thor go get them now. Loki stay. I want you to tell everyone to train more hours. And Loki... Your punishment is now lifted." Loki nodded as he walked away. Thor went to the Bifrost. Heimdall nodded. And Thor was off.

* * *

"No." Nick Fury said. "Please. My father wants you." Thor sighed as he explained why he needs the avengers. "Ugh..." Fury sighed. But nodded. "I'm coming with." Fury hit this button summoning the avengers. First was Natasha and Captain. Then Clint afterwards Bruce and of course lastly Tony. "What?" Tony complained, as always."Thor's father wants you to help his planet." Fury said. "Why?" Tony said. Getting looks from everyone. He huffed and just went along. They came outside. They had everything they need. "HEIMDALL!" Thor thundered. "Oh come on as if that would work." Tony said. "Shut up Stark." Tony had something to say but was cut off.

"Okay... Maybe it did work." Tony said. "Oh my god!" Clint awed Thor's home. "Its incredible." Bruce said. "Greetings Heimdall." As they turn back to Thor. Thor slammed the door open. "For Odin Sake! Thor!" Sif stood there with two of the three warriors. "What are?" Thor asked. "We wait for the missing brother of the warriors." Sif said. Thor nodded. As he carried on walking with the Avengers trailing behind. "Keep working Harder." A shout from the corridor was heard. Loki appeared. "Oh hello brother!" Waving him. "Father requests us." Loki said as Thor walked with him side by side. Avengers was uneasy. "I don't think its a good idea with me here." Loki said. As he could feel the uneasy eyes glaring at his back. "You are my brother, and you want to help." Loki sighed and nodded.

"Father." Loki said getting Odin's attention. Avengers was looking around in wonder. "Ah! Avengers welcome to my home." Odin smiled and welcomed them."Tonight we may feast, tomorrow we shall start!" Odin said. Odin Waved his hand and the guards took the avengers to their rooms. Loki looked at his father in disbelief. "Father! Vali could be dead if we don't get there soon." Odin nodded. "Do not worry. I am trying to make them stay longer." Odin replied as Loki nodded. Loki left the room and entering his room.

* * *

"Aghhh!" Váli screamed. More and more blood. Pain, he could feel pain. He open his eyes and saw a smile of the enemy. A dagger that holds his blood. The dagger slowly and lightly goes down Váli bare abs and stomach. Then off it went. The dagger was inside a boling hot water. And was pressed against his arm. Váli let out a quiet whimper. As the dagger was slowly inserted in his left thigh. They dragged his body in front of Thanos. "Now tell me kid. How is Hati your ego?" Váli gave a soft yelp. "A half of him was apart of me. When he died two years ago he fully became my ego." Váli crocked Out. Each minute he gets weaker.

Thanos now fully understand. "Taking to his cell. Beat him up. And make sure he doesn't eat." Váli and Asguardians they have long food span. Váli was dragged to his cell. And was literally thrown into it. Váli knew he had a lot of time to sleep. He closed eyes slowly and prayed ,before sleeping, that his brothers will come to rescue him.

* * *

The Avengers was so hungry. But they didn't show it since Nick Fury gave them half of a stern look. The Avengers, unbelievably, had a stomach as an elephant. All of them are always hungry, not so much Natasha but still. "Tell me about our Son." Tony asked. With a eye roll from every people. Odin chuckled At Tony's eagerness. "Váli is very remarkable." Odin started. Thor butted in before Odin said something. "He is vey smart like Loki and he likes the stars." Loki chuckled. "Don't forget he set you hair on fire." The three warriors and Sif was laughing (they joined in the dinner.) "And were he turn Fandral's skin Green." Loki smiled. And he did that without magic. "It lasted for two weeks. I think Fandral learnt not to get too obsessive with himself." Hogan smiled for a long time. Everyone was laughing. They had not much funny stories of Váli but it will do.

Everyone was laughing. _Wow he will be missed_. Loki and Thor thought. Vàli was the topic of the night. "And he said to Hogan that Hogan wasn't tough enough to jump into the sea. Hogan said he would do it if Váli did it. Hogan ended up having a whole day wearing girl clothes since he didn't do it!" They laughed harder and they were just about to calm down.

* * *

The night was getting late and everyone headed to their rooms. Loki and Thor had a talk before heading to their rooms. They sat in the dark with only a candle to see each other and they both had alcohol in their glass. "I wonder how father will plan this." Loki murmured. Thor nodded. "Father is getting weak, I do not mnow how he will cope." Thor said to Loki a bit loud. "Thor! You Oaf! Shut it down." Loki hissed quietly to his older brother. Thor chuckled. "Cow." Thor shot back him. Loki glared and stood up. "I'm going to bed before we get in trouble." Loki wandered away as Thor sat there thinking silently. He hummed before reassuring that it will be okay.

(WARNING- Words that will Trigger-depression.)

"He's just a boy. Who still have something worth living for." Thor muttered to himself, lying down on his bed. But Thor was wrong... Váli had nothing worth living for. Váli was never perfect unlike his two brothers. Vali was...

_Hopeless._

_Worthless._

_Lost._

_Killing himself._

_Dying._

_Broken._

_Useless._

_Destroyed._

And you just thought Loki had the worst side of the stick. Just Try living in Váli's shoes. You would never look at an innocent boys (and girls) again. Many Teenagers had a dark mind. But they will never believe you if you say. "You're not Hopeless or Worthless or Useless. I will guide you, you'll never be lost again. I will fix you. I promise." You know why? Because they trusted many people who left them, they don't trust them anymore. They don't even trust themselves. This is how insecure people can be. And one little trigger can set them off. And the funny thing is that...

No one ever notice it. They want help but no one believes them. They cry at nights and fakes the happiness. Inside they are dying. And It's too late to find out. They are so easy to lose. Not even cancer can beat depression. Depression is your main ego. Telling you to Be dead, drop dead.

(OK- It is all clear now)

Thor shook the thought of D********N (- Sorry, words like that maybe cut out.) Thor slowly Dozed of to his slumber. Hoping Vali was Fine.

* * *

Vali sung himself to sleep a song that Loki sang to him that their mother sang to Loki. Does that make sense? Oh well... Váli prayed again hoping he won't get killed. Even if he wanted to be dead. He was ready, but wasn't ready to watch his brothers suffer. Váli was whisked away from his song and fell asleep._ Great. Another nightmare. _Vali thought.


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own Thor or anything. Just my character and the text.**

* * *

3rd person

Morning arose for the Avengers, they all get prepared and walked into the corridor at the same time. Thor was already awake and was waiting for The avengers as he was talking to his friends. Loki was almost to the table where all the food was upon on. As they arrived. Everything was calm as usual. Odin comes in and joins. Everyone eats in silent. Thor looks up and smiles at one of the lady who makes the food. She turn over to another worker And whispered. "Where's the other boy?" the worker looked confused at the lady. "You know the one always stealing the food." Thor said no words. Everyone heard.

"Oh Him, I dearly miss that young boy, always helping out for stealing. That boy has done respect on his own." the lady nodded. "He worthy for the throne than his older brothers. Thor is too overwhelming, better as a fighter than a king. Loki wants the resepct from everyone that they show to Thor. Loki will turn into this place a bloodbath. But that boy... Worthy, honest, respectful. I'm sure I saw him training early hours." Thor did not like eavesdropping but he was very intrigued. "Oh, I have also seen him reading. Smart,fighter,brave,worthy,honest and respectful. He's perfect. But I don't think the people would agree." The converstation finished with a agreeing nod.

When breakfast finished, the Avengers was working on a plan. Odin was planning with them, Odin did want his son back in one whole and alive. He prayed every night to be him safe. He regret the times he never understand or notice Váli, which was most of the time. While Odin was lost in thoughts, Loki went out to read more books in the library. Loki loved the library as much a Váli. He was looking in the war and fighting section. Thor walked in after him and the avengers finally got a plan. Thor looked in the place in amazed as if he hadn't already seen it. "Loki, Father wants you." Loki looked up as he green eyes met with Thor's blue eyes. He nodded and got up.

* * *

Váli woke up from a terrible nightmare. The constant repeat of his brother's death. He knows that they aren't true. That Thantos want him to freak out. Váli sat up and looked at his surroundings. He sighed knowing he wasn't in the comfort of his room. Váli ripped a bit of his shirt and wrapped it around his wound. He shuffled backwards so he was sat up against the wall. He prayed and prayed.

Then there was a long screech, he covered his ears in pain. Then the sudden voice was heard. "Really? Can you not do that Man of Iron." Váli stood up, knowing it was Thor, but he stood up too fast and got dizzy. Váli fell down. As he slowly tried to keep his eyes open. The cage open and heard voices. "Brother?" Loki was to be heard. A soft groan came out of his mouth as his eyes shut. And could felt being carried.

Loki was next to Thor who was carrying the fragile Váli. Thantos came in with the door opening wide. "You are not taking him!" Thantos screamed. Tony flew in front of Thor and blasted Thantos into the wall."Hurry!" Steve called. They all reached outside. "Hemidall!" Thor shouted. And before Thantos could catch up with them. They disappeared.

Arriving at the Bifrost. Tony had to comment, "well that was easy." With a replie of Natasha. "No you idiot. It won't be that easy. He will get a army." Thor nodded at her, saying thanks. He and Loki rushed into the healing room. They burst openthe door as the nurse was shock. "Put him down! You boys go. I'll do my best." Loki gave the nurse a sad smiled as Thor put Váli down. And went out of the room with Loki following like a lost puppy.

* * *

Meanwhile in Váli's head. Mind. He was talking with his ego. Hati. Váli was still on the bed, as the nurses tender him. Inside his mind was racing. "Hati. You know I don't have enough power to fight." Váli said slowly and quiet. Even in his head he was weak. "Come on! You are the survival of the fittest. Do you want me off your god damn back?" Hati had his fist in balls. "Yes, I do. But on another time Hati. I just need to sleep." At that time Hati knew what was happening. "NO! Váli stay awake. If you fall asleep, the line will be dead." Váli weakly slimed and collapsed. Hati rushed and grabbed him before he hit the ground. "No" Hati whispered.

Out of Váli's head. The nurse couldn't find the young boy pulse. They all of the nurse exclaimed."This is Loki and Thor's little brother! Now lying dead!" The Nurses look at each other and paled. "Who is going to tell the family?" But luckily for them Váli started to breath again. They all sighed in relief. Váli had a plan. Fake his death to his family as the nurse had to get him ready. Thantos will be there to attack. Váli woke up and rubbed his eyes. "Can you help me in something please?" The nurse nodded as they listen to his plan."But Prince Váli. What if they don't believe." One asked. He looked at them. "Oh they will believe."

So Váli changed into more fighting grand clothings. Meaning His boots,black tight jeans. With Shoulder length Shirt with a belt and a Leather Longed sleeved jacket. He fixed his hair as he laid back down. And nodded to the Nurses. The nurse began to fix his clothes and even more scuffle his hair. As one of them went to the throne room. She walked in and everyone looked at her. She gulped. "I am sorry, but Prince Váli is dead." Thor and Loki had tears coming down. Odin did not believe as he rushed into the healing room. The nurses took some step back as Odin saw his son lying there. Odin put his head on his son's chest. He wasn't breathing. "His funeral will be held today." As Odin walked out the room with tear stains running.

The nurse nudged Váli. He opened his eyes. "Thank you for your service." After he made the duplicate of him self. Váli grabbed a cloak they offered. He put the hood on and you could only see a bit of his white hair. He turned to see one of the young nurse smiling at him. "I thank you once more. I owe you a favour. If you need help come to me. If needed of course." The Nurses smiled and shoo him off. He climbed out of the back window as he eagle dive into the water. Váli swam to the shore and kept hidden. He grabbed a horse and rode to the forest. "Hati?" Váli screamed. He was far enough to shout.

A boy walked out. It was Hati. "You know, I hate living in your head sometimes." Hati grumbled. Váli jumped off his horse and tied it to a branch nearby. "I know. But I thought you want to breath again. To live? I'm trying to help." Hati sighed. "Yes. But coming in and out of your head is exhausting." Váli gave him a pity look. "Well, I see you grown your strength back." Hati said as Váli nodded. "Come on. Lets find shelter."

* * *

The kingdom watched as Váli's fake body was set on flames. And fall from the waterfall. Odin stared straight on. As well as everyone, but one. One who stared at the family. Smirking. Thantos, he was in an Asgard form. He planned to attack tomorrow. Without Váli they couldn't stand a chance. Not against him and his army. What did they have anyway?

A lousy army. That Sif had little time training them, the weapons that only suited most of them since they were hard to grip on. {]Wow dirty.[} Most of Thantos army were vile and very disgusting creatures that you heard from your bed time story. They are the monsters that is under your bed. They are the voices in your head.

Thantos backed up into the shadow and disappeared. Forming into his normal self. He chuckled knowing Odin, Thor and Loki has no idea what is going to happen.

* * *

So this might be the worst chapter I have ever typed. Please tell me if this chapter makes sense or not. And also please Review it actually helps a lot.


End file.
